The present invention relates to security systems for stores and more specifically to a security method for theft prone areas of a retail store.
Certain areas of retail stores are particularly prone to shoplifting. These areas include restrooms and fitting rooms. By carrying merchandise into those rooms, shoppers can conceal merchandise with the intent not to pay for it. Many stores post signs indicating that merchandise belonging to the store may not be carried into restrooms. Stores often allow only a restricted number of items to be carried into a fitting room.
Current solutions involve assigning employees to monitor fitting rooms. However, the employees are sometimes called away from their stations to wait on other customers. This leaves the fitting rooms unsupervised and vulnerable to shoplifting.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an alternative security method for theft prone areas of a retail store.